Hemopneumothorax
by 88rulz18drulz
Summary: Hemopneumothorax-The combination of Hemothorax (blood in the chest cavity.) and Pneumothorax (Air in the chest cavity.) Caused by Trauma to the chest. Could be caused by a baseball bat. Maybe a car accident. Maybe a gun... definitely a gun. (Major Whump to our favorite SuperSEAL!)


**A/N: This story came with an idea. I want to be more involved with my readers, so I would love to have you all give me ideas you would like to see in this story.**

**This story is unbeta'd. The idea literally came early this morning and I have been tweaking it all day with research and everything. I even called my grandma, who is a registered nurse. **

**I hope you enjoy, and I will give you more details about the ideas at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or anything affiliated with it. I wish I did. Steve McGarrett would be my pride and joy! Show him off and everything.**

**Warning-I am not a doctor! So there are likely multiple mistakes in the medical terminology and jargon I am throwing around. Doesn't mean I didn't try to make it likeable for you. (Plus, Steve isn't wearing a vest-I know it's weird, and my explanation is crappy. Sorry if that irks you!)**

[H-5-0]

McGarrett let his gun guide him around the corner of the overstock warehouse. He looked all around him cautiously, yet quickly, and continued moving on.

A cackle came through his com. "Warehouse 6, 7, and 8 are clear. Steve, how's 9?'"

"Almost done here Danny, just checking a few more corners." Steve breathed into the mike. He rounded another corner and let his gun guide the way. He stepped around a fallen box holding several different knick knacks then went to round the next corner.

"Take one more step and I blow a hole through your head." A foreign voice whispered behind Steve. Steve remained stock still as his attacker rounded him. The man grabbed Steve's gun and threw it to the ground. Steve raised his hands slowly, palms to the man.

The gunman turned towards the door as he heard it squeak. Steve took the opportunity to grab the gun and to try to dis arm the man. The man instantly squeezed the trigger, and a large bang resonated throughout the warehouse.

The bullet tore through Steve's chest, flinging him to the ground. Steve slowly brought his hand to the wet hole and winced. He could feel every breath he took come back out through the hole and knew he was in trouble.

He felt the cold start to drag itself across his body as he took in a gasp of air. Steve heard his radio com cackle as a wet cough, wetted with blood, emanated from his lips.

The shooter loomed over him with a regretful smile.

"Just let it come McGarrett, just let it come."

McGarrett tried to speak, but found his voice not working. He gasped again as pain tore through him, until he found himself turning numb.

He heard multiple sets of footsteps running towards the warehouse and watched his attacker smirk as he sat down beside McGarrett Indian style, the gun still leveled in his hands – leveled at Steve's head.

Steve vaguely heard Kono gasp, and Danny swear through his com.

"Hey man, put the gun down!" Danny yelled in a calm way.

"You're going to have to make me." Steve's attacker responded coldly.

He raised the gun an inch, and Steve heard another gunshot. He vaguely heard the thump of another body hitting the ground next to him as the gunman was killed by Kono's quick reflexes.

Danny rushed to Steve's side, smacking his knees against the ground. He looked quickly for the wound and pulled Steve's lax hand off of it. Danny quickly replaced Stave's hand with his own, applying more pressure than Steve could in his weakened state.

Steve groaned at the new wave of pain and he felt his eyes began to slide shut. He recognized Kono shifting his head from the cold concrete floor to her warm lap. She began to pet his hair as tears began to stream down her face.

"Hey babe, don't close those-what color are your eyes today?" Danny asked, a pained smile on his face as he looked into Steve's vivid green eyes staring blearily at him.

"Hey boss. Medics are almost here. You're going to be alright." Chin yelled over his shoulder, rushing out of the warehouse to wait for the arrival of the medics.

"Here that babe? Help's almost here. Hey, stay with me!" Danny yelled as Steve's eyes closed again. Kono patted Steve's cheek none too lightly.

Steve's eyes slowly opened again, but only to half-mast. He was completely numb at this point and the cold was beginning to bring shivers to his waning frame.

"Come on babe. Just a little longer." Danny shouted as he pressed harder down on the wound. Steve nodded slightly and looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse, and felt his eyes closing themselves again.

Soon, he felt nothing.

"Babe! STEVEN!" Danny yelled, as he felt his partner go suddenly lax beneath his hands. Kono let loose a sob as she laid Steve's head down on the concrete going to reach for his pulse. Feeling a slow, faint one, she moved her hand to hover over his mouth, which was no longer gasping for breath.

"Dan-Danny, he, Steve's not breathing. Oh god Danny, Steve's n-not breathing." Kono sobbed as she rocked back on her heels, staring at her too pale boss, whose lips were slowly turning a vivid shade of blue.

Danny quickly removed his hand from Steve's wound, having to see for himself that the man that he so much respected and loved wasn't breathing. He leaned his ear next to his mouth and heard nothing. He watched Steve's chest rise and fall and saw nothing.

Danny was near panic himself as he looked up at Kono.

"Give him mouth to mouth. One breath every five seconds ok? We need to breathe for him." Danny said, placing his hands back on the wound.

Kono nodded again, her frame shaking as she placed her hands over Steve's nose, and opened his mouth. She breathed and pulled back quickly. She gagged as she saw the blood leaking from Steve's mouth.

Danny heard an approaching siren, and nearly cried. Kono leaned back down again and gave Steve another breath then pulled back up, leaving her salty tears running down his cheek.

"Come on Steven, helps almost here." Danny huffed. Kono leaned down and gave another breath as the pair heard Chin start to yell outside. "Over here! Over here!"

The sirens grew closer to the building, as Kono leaned down and Gave Steve another breath. Finally, Chin ran into the room, 2 medics on his tail, followed by Duke Lukella.

The paramedic's immediately rushed by Chin to begin their treatment on Steve.

Danny continued to hold pressure over the wound as one of the paramedics began to introduce themselves.

The tall, dark, male one looked Danny in the eye. "My name is Thomas, and my partner's name is Kelsey. Can you tell me what happened?"

Danny nodded, not taking in the information. "My partner was shot." Thomas nodded, watching Danny begin to shuffle over to allow Thomas room to work with bandaging the wound.

Kelsey grabbed Steve's hand, checking his pulse while trying to get him to respond.

"Tom, we need to intubate, he isn't breathing." Kelsey said coolly. Thomas, with one hand reached into his bag and brought out the tools Kelsey would need. She looked down his throat, checking for any blockage, and when finding nothing, slid the tube down his throat quickly. She attached a bag, and began to push air into Steve's lungs. Kelsey, after Thomas was ready to load Steve, looked to Kono. "I need you to push air in every five seconds. Can you do that?"

Kono nodded, and after Kelsey showed Kono how to, began to press the precious oxygen into Steve's lungs. Thomas and Kelsey looked to Danny. "We need your help keeping him straight as we roll him. We need to check for an exit wound or a spinal injury. Can you help Thomas?" Kelsey asked.

Danny nodded, and went to Steve's pelvis, holding on with a tight grip as the pair rolled Steve onto his side. Kelsey quickly checked and shook her head at Thomas as she found no exit wound. She then placed a back board under Steve's back and the trio rolled him gently onto the board, all the while Kono was pumping air into Steve's lungs.

The paramedics placed a c-collar around Steve's neck and then placed rolled towels and tape around his head. The paramedics stood up and picked Steve's backboard up. Kono stood with the group, and Danny rushed to help carry Steve to the gurney, which they did quickly. They rushed Steve out of the building with a fast steady pace.

Chin rushed beside the gurney and Danny grasped onto Steve's hand..

The paramedics looked to the team and looked to each other with a look of seriousness. They got to the ambulance and helped Kono into the back of the truck, then Kelsey and Thomas loaded Steve into the truck. Kelsey hopped in after Steve and began to palp Steve's body, looking for any other injuries.

Thomas looked to Chin and Danny. "This is against protocol, but we needed to get him to the hospital 10 minutes ago. You know how to use sirens, then use them. You two drive and I am going to help Kelsey in the back. That sound alright to you?" Thomas held the keys and Danny quickly snatched them from him, running to the front of the truck. Chin looked into the back, where Kelsey was trying to get Steve to respond to her, and then back to Thomas. "Mahalo cousin." Then Chin rushed off to the passenger side.

Thomas jumped in and shut the door behind him.

"His blood pressure is too low, his heart rate is too sluggish. He's not getting enough oxygen either. I think he might have a Hemopneumothorax." Kelsey rattled off as she began to hook Steve up to the heart monitor. Thomas nodded, agreeing with her decision.

Kelsey elevated Steve's legs as Kono looked up from her ministrations. "What's a Hemopneumothorax?" Kono asked, tripping over the word.

Kelsey, too busy with her ministrations looked to Thomas. Thomas looked over at Kono. "The doctor will explain it when we get to the hospital."

Kono accepted the answer and looked back at her team leader, and her friend. She placed her hand lightly on his cheek. _'Oh god, please let him be ok.'_

The truck jerked forward as Danny pressed the accelerator.

The paramedics continued to work as Steve's condition steadily worsened.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Kelsey asked Kono.

Kono shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"When was the last time he ate?" Thomas asked as Kelsey began to set up an IV.

"Um, he had a salad this morning. Danny nearly had to shove it down his throat." Kono said, smiling at the memory.

"Was he sick?" Thomas asked.

"No, he just wanted to catch the guy we were looking for. Steve gets so caught up in the moment that he will forget about himself. He just wants to help people." Kono sniffled.

Thomas nodded and continued to help Kelsey.

They were almost to the hospital when Steve's heart rate dropped. Chin looked back as the shrill sirens began to go off. Kono began to sob as Kelsey, with the help of Thomas, began to straddle Steve, doing compressions on his chest as Kono continued to pump air into Steve's lungs with a shaking hand.

Danny pulled into the emergency room bay and jumped out of the ambulance, Chin following closely behind. Danny opened the back doors, and quickly stepped out of the way so that the team of doctors could help the paramedics with Steve.

Kono finally passed the bag off to a doctor and turned to Danny and Chin, Steve's blood on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Steve's dying." Kono finally sobbed into Chins shirt as he held her tightly.

"Why wasn't he wearing his vest?" Danny asked, staring at the cousins who had yet to break their embrace.

"He said there was no time. No one else was going to die on his watch." Chin said solemnly.

"Of course." Danny muttered, looking at his own bloody hands. "Why don't you two get cleaned up, and I will wait for any news on Steve." Chin suggested.

Danny and Kono agreed as they walked into the emergency room, and went their separate ways.

Ten minutes later, a clean but disheveled looking Kono and Danny rounded the corner to the waiting room, spotting Chin quickly. Chin waved the pair over solemnly and stood up to meet them.

"They just took him to surgery. They said-"Chin stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply. "They said it was bad, and we should contact all his family, and expect the worse."

[H-5-0]

**A/N 2: Heres the idea. You (the readers) give me either an injury, a situation, or a couple of sentences, and I will give you a Steve!WHUMP story, dedicated to you in your name! I really want to do this, so I hope y'all will leave me a review about what you want to see!**

**As for the story. If y'all liked it, then awesome! I love pleasing people. If not, then I will leave it where it is. I only plan this story being one more chapter, so tell me what you think! **

**Thanks guys! I love y'all!**

**~TayleR~**


End file.
